


Don't Let Go

by TalaSilva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSilva/pseuds/TalaSilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem about Sherlock and John's Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

It started with a handshake  
Strangers meeting for  
technically the second time  
Being told to use first names, 'Please'  
On their way to look at a flat  
Well really it started with a question  
"Afghanistan or Iraq?"  
And bafflement  
How on earth did that tall brunette pale man  
Know all that he did  
About that short blonde tan man  
It started with a flat  
221B Baker Street  
Messy from Sherlocks things  
A Union Flag pillow in the armchair  
It started with an interruption  
By Detective Inspector Lestrade  
Sherlock is needed  
John stays behind  
Until that is...  
It started with an answer  
"Want to see some more?"  
"Oh God, yes"  
It started with a bullet  
Shot through windows  
To Save Sherlock's life  
It started with giggling at a crime scene  
And they lived together  
Learning to navigate their lives  
with and around the other  
John gets the milk  
Sherlock shoots the walls  
and experiments  
and tries to keep away from the boredom  
that threatens to overtake him  
John dates  
And all the dates say that  
they have to compete for his attention  
And no one can beat Sherlock  
Friendship is an amazing thing  
and one as strong as theirs  
is even more so  
John&Sherlock  
Sherlock&John  
they cannot be truly separated  
they have changed each other so much  
one saved the other from descending madness  
The other saved one from descending depression  
They are nothing without the other  
joined in the soul  
They have seen the best of each other  
and the worst of each other  
and they choose both  
They have shared each other's sunshines  
and saved some for later  
They will present them when the rains fall hard  
One is the voice that tells the other of their brilliance  
The other is the reminder for one to feel alive  
When they question your sanity  
When they call him freak  
When the spider descends  
When everything else is threatened  
hold hands  
Promise life  
and Don't let go


End file.
